<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cigarette Burns by slytherinnugget7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527643">Cigarette Burns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinnugget7/pseuds/slytherinnugget7'>slytherinnugget7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fred Weasley Dies, Like really minor, Minor Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Sad, you'll barely notice it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinnugget7/pseuds/slytherinnugget7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Spoiler alert) I wrote this on my Wattpad (it was a request). Basically Molly falls into a state of depression after Fred Died and Arthur tries his best to bring her back to how she was, it takes a while but in the end, is worth it as he finally sees her smile after what they had to go through.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cigarette Burns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Mother's day, seven days after the death of her dear son Fred. </p><p>Every Mother's day Molly used to have a Family brunch, but this year she couldn't get herself to invite her other kids home as it would end up with her most likely breaking down. </p><p>Molly thought she had failed as a mother since the eventful end of the war, she knew there would be Deaths and severe injuries and yet she failed to realize that this meant that her family could lose one of them.</p><p>Arthur tried his best to help Molly see that this was nothing but Augustus Rookwood's fault and yet his words didn't seem to reach her ears. </p><p>Every night was a pain for her, and so she had fallen back into the habit of smoking, she had first picked the habit up after her brother's Fabian and Gideon had been murdered. </p><p>Molly did not have the strength to get out of bed but she tried every morning to just for the sake of her dear husband Arthur. </p><p>"Molly, dear It's not healthy to smoke so much" She heard Arthur whisper walking into the dimly lit bedroom they shared. </p><p>Molly turned around holding her tenth cigarette that day, "He's gone Arthur, truly gone" She murmured looking at a couple of prank products she had confiscated from the twins throughout the years. </p><p>"I know molly-wobbles but that doesn't mean we should give up on ours" Arthur insisted grabbing hold of molly's empty hand, He looked solemnly at her empty eyes trying to find the bright motherly eyes she once had. </p><p>Molly shook her head taking a deep inhale of smoke, "Arthur, It's not going to be the same without Fred..." she muttered walking over to the window she had once watched her dear kids rough-housing in the backyard. </p><p>"We'll never be able to see our mischievous boy sneaking another one of his new prank products, I was so used to seeing his bright blue eye light up whenever I would pick up one of those fake wands. But now? I won't even be able to chide him for setting the fire alarm wards off or even just giving him a great big hug"  Molly wept finally letting the many tears she had kept inside her fall. </p><p>"I know Sweetie, but I can't just watch you destroy what's left of you" Arthur shouted tears slipping out of his eyes. </p><p>" I don't need your help right now Arthur, Please just leave me be for a while" She mumbled lighting another cigar. "Oh and please go but more cigarettes" she added turning away from the concerned eyes. </p><p>Many days had passed but each day was the same for Molly, she smoked cigars almost every minute of the day as this seemed to be the only escape she had. </p><p>Finally, the day of the Funeral came and Molly was lying on her bed with empty cigarette packages, she knew that this was not healthy and yet she just could not get herself to sit up and take back control of her life. </p><p>"Molly, dear we have to get going in an hour" Arthur murmured walking over to the bed she was sitting on lightly pulling her into a hug. </p><p>" I don't know if I'll be able to see his body" Molly whispered burying herself in his arms </p><p>"Molly-wobbles, I know this is going to be hard but I also think that you'd regret it if you don't see him one last time," Arthur told her helping her off the bed.</p><p>A few moments later Molly was alone in their bathroom pulling on a black dress she had from when she attended Gideon and Fabian's funeral, she had hoped it would be her last time wearing it but now that she was going to Fred's she just hoped that it would really be her last. </p><p>She slowly walked down the stairs with a pack of her cigarettes in her shoulder bag knowing that she would not be able to keep herself together without it.</p><p>Sitting on the family couch was the rest of her family, Ginny was holding onto Harry's hand looking more miserable then she had looked when she found out that Harry wouldn't be there for his last year at Hogwarts. Ron was embracing Hermione trying very hard to stay strong, Percy sat in the corner still feeling a bit disoriented after being away from family so long, charlie was pacing the floor with his eyes closed, and Bill was talking to Fleur in a soft voice. But the saddest of all was George, he was sitting in a secluded corner of the room staring at a moving photo of the two of them when they were 7 trying to convince bill to let them keep a niffler. </p><p>Bill smiled slightly at seeing his mother finally out her room, "It' nearly time, let's get going" Ha e softly told the group walking over to the door. </p><p>" We got a portkey as I don't know if we all have the strength to apparate currently" Charles added helping George onto his feet.</p><p>As a group, they headed to the hill they had gone to the quidditch match with back in 4th year. </p><p>Bill had somehow gotten the Ministry to let them use one of Fred's old possesions as the portkey, and so all but Bill was surprised to see the dress robes Fred had worn to the Yule ball. </p><p>"Took a while but I convinced them to let us use this" Bill murmured staring down at the robes so neatly folded. </p><p>Molly realized that the entire household had been struggling with the loss of their dear son, brother, and friend. </p><p>Molly lightly placed her hand in Arther's lightly leaning against him for support. </p><p>"It'll be okay, Not immediately but I know that our family will get through this, just wait and see" Arthur whispered into Molly's ears. </p><p>Molly realized at that moment that all of the days her dear husband had spent trying to convince her to get some fresh air and to stop the habit of smoking was because he truly cared about her. </p><p>She turned around so she could face him and murmured lightly "Thank you" she leaned in and gave him a quick peck. </p><p>The ceremony was nice and long, so many people were missing Fred's silly little antics, and when the time for the last goodbye came, she and her family stood up to wish their lively boy a last farewell. </p><p>When they got home, for the first time in weeks Molly went to the kitchen and cooked a meal for her family with the help of her daughter and daughter in law. </p><p>"I'm glad to see you out of bed, Molly Deary" Arthur whispered with a  true smile that could light up her entire evening. </p><p>"Arthur, thank you for not giving up on me" Molly whispered back taking the packet of cigarettes that she had placed in the bag and threw it into the trash. </p><p>Molly that day promised her energetic prince who was now watching over them all that she would do anything and everything to make sure that not only herself but also her family would do alright.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>